fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Parthia
The Parthia (パルティア Parutia) is a legendary Bow that appears in the Archanea Series of the Fire Emblem franchise, alongside Fire Emblem Awakening. One of three regalia weapons of Archanea, this bow serves as the counterpart to the sword Mercurius and the lance Gradivus. Background The Parthia was stolen by Adrah, and used to conquer the continent of Archanea. Upon the founding of the Kingdom of Archanea, the Parthia was dubbed a Regalia and subsequently passed down through descending generations of Archanean royalty. During the War of Darkness, Nyna presents Parthia to Marth in Chapter 12 (Chapter 10 in Book 1 of Mystery of the Emblem) after he successfully wrests control over the royal palace of Archanea from Volzhin's forces. During the War of Heroes, Parthia appears in the possession of Jeorge in Chapter 8. Speaking to him with Gordin will convince him to harden his resolve to defect to Marth's army. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Bow |8 |75% |0 |1~3 |6 |Teaches Anti-Fliers, Recovery, Trance Shot }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem: Three Houses ''Fire Emblem Heroes Parthia = Bow |14 |2 |400 | |Effective against flying units. Grants +4 Res during combat if initiating attack. }} |-|Upgrades= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Event |Ch. 12 - Clear the chapter. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Event |'Book 1:' Ch. 10 - Clear the chapter. |- |Inventory |'Book 2:' Jeorge |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Event |Ch. 12 - Clear the chapter. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Jeorge |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Treasure |Xeno. 15 - Random from Chest. |- |Renown |Obtain 5,000 Renown points in order to acquire Parthia through this method. |} Etymology Parthia is an ancient country that once existed in the southwestern part of Asia. Becoming a powerful empire around the 2nd century BCE, it collapsed in the 3rd century CE. The Parthians were known to be very skilled in mounted archery and famous for the "Parthian Shot", a tactic in which mounted archers would turn their bodies back during a retreat to shoot pursuing enemies. Trivia * Parthia is tied with Gradivus for the highest base Might of all non-magical ranged weapons in ''Awakening. * With the exception Mystery of the Emblem, Parthia has the passive effect of the Barrier staff, making it the only weapon in the game with a passive bonus that wears off after a certain number of turns. * Parthia's appearance is based on its design in the Fire Emblem: Museum. It is the only one of the Three Regalia that was not redesigned for Awakening. * In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, it is possible to craft an additional Parthia from a Blessed Bow. ** It is unclear whether this was how the Three Archanean Regalia were originally created or if it was simply a gameplay mechanic. Gallery File:Parthia TCG.jpg|Parthia, as it appears in the ninth series of the TCG. File:FE3 Partia In-Battle.png|Parthia being used in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Parthia.jpg|Official artwork of Parthia from Fire Emblem: Museum. File:Parthia (FE13).png|Virion wielding Parthia in Awakening. File:Parthia Quiver (FE13).png|The quiver of Parthia, as it is depicted attached to Virion's back in Awakening. File:FEH Parthia.png|In-game model of the Parthia from Heroes. Category:Legendary Weapons